


Sexual addiction-畫家與畫

by Arinahuang



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arinahuang/pseuds/Arinahuang
Summary: ※ 很OOC，完全是為了滿足自己而打※ R18，可以當作架空，也可以當作是一種維克多自我意識的表現(個人偏向後者，但是後來有點懶所以沒很認真寫這一塊)※ 真的寫到快腎虧又吐血，到最後我也不知道在寫什麼了，看看就好當娛樂不要太認真，這只是臺破車，還是個臭酸肉





	

維克多‧尼基福羅夫是名畫家。

有名，有錢，相貌堂堂，擅長與人交際，遊走於各大畫展與政商名流界。

有人曾以神讚譽，而他的畫作則是上天的禮物，他不接受任何人的委託，不畫別人所期盼的，只畫自己想畫、心中所想的(而絕大多數都以肖像畫為著)，全世界都接受著這份任性，只要維克多還在眾人所建造的神壇上的一天，只要能夠使優秀作品誕生，沒有什麼是無法理解。

而對於每幅巨作中的模特兒向來都是議論的焦點，或男或女、老弱婦孺，各式人種都曾描繪過，但維克多‧尼基福羅夫從來沒有讓任何人知道畫作中的他是誰。

維克多熟知，有時候，一抹微笑可以帶過任何複雜的事態以及無限的疑問，只要看起來像正派人士。

他是天才，世上公認的天才，在每幅作品中使自身散發出的耀眼光芒蓋過任何競爭對手，同時也掩蓋過去吸著松節油直到快暈倒的自己，但他豪不在意，也沒有什麼值得在意，世人怎麼認為，而他就會是那個樣子。

然而這樣豪放不羈的一個天才，維克多，他，陷入了泥沼當中。

前陣子，大概是前陣子，時間對他而言不太重要，地點也就是那幾個參展的國家，總之一名老者看了他的畫作後，搖搖頭，對著畫布裡婀娜多姿的女性以及男性模特兒，在眾目睽追下從滿口黃牙的嘴中發出嘖嘖的聲響──這讓維克多很不悅，但深入骨髓的紳士風度足以讓他能用笑臉對待這些稍嫌難堪的局面。

──老先生，請問您對作品有何高見呢？

老者只看了一眼正在微笑的維克多，又繼續緊盯著畫作中人物生動的眼瞳。

──這當中，嘖嘖，可惜啊可惜。

所有的模特兒都是來自於他的雙手，維克多賦予它們生命，讓它們在畫作裡的世界活起來、動起來，賦予展示的空間，讓它們能在別人面前搔首弄姿，但這些從不是由他而生，這些模特兒，在世界上的某個角落，是從母胎中誕下，維克多能做的只有給予另一個世界的生命權。

他不太清楚那位不是很有善的老者究竟想說什麼，而自己的作品到底缺少什麼，維克多只能從各方向去猜測──技巧？色彩變化？生動度？

為了找尋靈感，維克多停掉所有手中的作品及展覽，四處遊歷，與更多人來往，然而最終他還是選擇整理自己的工作室──四處散落的用具及模型，滿滿的灰塵讓他快受不了。

從倉庫裡翻找到了以往已完成以及未完成的作品，維克多瞧著躺在最深處的一塊畫布──妖異感油然升起，眼前是一幅未完成的畫作，不，別說是未完成，也只不過是打了素描稿、上了點底色的程度，維克多對它還保留著些許的印象，依稀記得是在一年前參加完一場聚會後帶點醉意隨意描繪出來的，睡醒後就棄之不顧了，但即使喝了點酒，當時在他想像中這幅畫，畫中的男性模特兒代表純潔、就像天使一樣，而這個模特兒是從無到有，僅靠自己的想像力創作而成，翹長的眼睫毛、內雙的大眼、堅挺的鼻子以及設想中的褐色大眼、墨黑色短髮，維克多發覺那是第一次、緊緊這一次從自己手中誕生、從慾望裡而出的，最完美的樣貌。

那是他的藝術品，只屬於他一人的藝術品。

鬼使神差之下他將畫作重新放回畫架上審視，精簡的線條、回眸的笑顏，他聽見自己吞嚥的聲音、還有響亮的心跳聲，眼神緊盯著畫作中人物突起的喉結，他吸了一口氣，指尖輕輕撫過鎖骨的線條及抿起的嘴唇，快意席捲而來──他覺得自己已經著了魔。

維克多靠近著它，舌尖舔拭過還未上色的空白處，留下了透明又黏稠的液體，沾滿油彩顏料的手指輕撫著畫作中還未疊色處，身上的毛孔隨著與畫紙的接觸引起收縮，他感受到小腹處一陣溫熱以及熟悉的騷動，全身上下激進瘋狂的吶喊著──完成它完成它完成它完成它完成它只有你才能完成它。

貼近了眼前的作品，罌粟油的氣味鑽進鼻腔，不帶有麻醉效用，卻完全麻痺了大腦，情人間的氣味就是如此，刺激神經、用任何姿勢體位挑逗彼此感官，畫布上精確的素描稿已經疊上了一層底色，維克多從一旁操起畫筆在全乾處再度疊上了油彩，調色刀在調色板上盡情地舞動著，四處沾著混著攪和著，還留有線稿的瞳孔就這樣吸引著他。

──我需要你，我需要你的色彩。

維克多聽到對方這樣說著，氣氛感染著彼此的渴望，他懼怕去想像當對方全身沾染著自己的顏色，那會是多麼艷麗的畫面，亦或者是相反過來，也或許是彼此互相渲染。

維克多就這樣瞧著、盯著，被瞧著、被盯著，他停下拿著畫筆的手，身體逐漸燥熱起來，他意識到這個作品不會是個完成品，這個作品是半完成品，是只有他才能與之接續生命的作品。

緋紅的色澤攀上白皙的臉頰，他深吸了一口氣、吐氣，然後繼續吸氣、重複吐氣，他緩和了自己的情緒，他感受到情緒已經平復下來，他察覺到雙腿間的黏膩──他發覺自己射精了。

理智上告訴自己還不行，然而滿腦子都在想著對方能給予自己的歡愉──它用他的小嘴舔拭他的陰莖，然後吞嚥下彼此射出的精液，然後進入、被進入，高潮，對，他需要高潮，他也想要讓它高潮。

這幅畫、這幅作品將會帶給他至高的愉悅，他得完成它，用這雙沾滿油彩的手、用全身的心力、用自己的身軀。

維克多讓它，讓他看著他睡覺。

閉上雙眼，維克多能察覺到注視著自己的視線，那是充滿炙熱以及性慾的眼神，偶爾在一片黑暗中他們望著彼此，看不見對方未完成的眼眸，卻彷彿能聽見彼此的愛語，也常常整夜無眠，他只是癡癡的望著空洞且未上色的瞳孔，用手指輕撫著自己描繪出來的形體，對待愛人般的憐惜、觸摸，五官的輪廓，然後在他的注目下套弄早已堅挺的陰莖，發洩自己的慾望，對著他清理噴灑在身上的精液，然後再用那雙沾染自己顏色的手，好好撫摸過對方的臉頰。

一切的行為都是如此自然而又令人羞赧，那是每日每夜與愛人身體糾纏的性愛。

他們都喜歡這樣做，這讓他們覺得彼此是活著的。

維克多喜歡磨蹭著它，乳首接觸到冰冷的紙面時，口中忍不住發出淫糜的呻吟，他撫摸著自己結實的小腹，充血的下體繃緊在褲子裡，碩大的慾望已完全挺立，他從未想過自己會對他的它會這麼的意亂情迷。

嗯……唔……哈啊…

壓抑的喘息聲，維克多一手扶在畫架上，一手褪掉褲子，壓揉著自己的陰囊，揉捏的給予一定的刺激，他發出了嗚噎聲，從溫柔的愛撫性器到開始上下套弄，就像對方的唇緊緊包覆住自己的陰莖一樣，維克多感受到了彼此之間牽連的溫度，如同對方伸出舌頭舔著根部，劃過柱身，一口含住龜頭，舌尖頂弄著敏感的馬眼──維克多加速了套弄的手，如同電流般的快感爬過全身，令他渾身發軟，他開始忍不住放蕩的叫出聲，下體緊貼在畫布上，擺動著腰肢。

──啊，他的，那是他的。

天曉得現在維克多多想直接射在對方精緻的臉孔上，看著它舔掉自己的精液，只有他才能賦予它生命，只有自己才能給予它屬於自己的色彩。

噢，拜託，看著他吧，貫穿他吧

──下一秒，他再度在對方面前高潮。

濁白的液體沾染在稚嫩的臉龐上，這樣羞恥的快感無法滿足，單單用手撫弄完全無法滿足貪婪的身軀。

維克多雙膝跪地，半身趴倒在椅子上，一腳蹬開了勾在腳踝上過於礙事的褲子。

在它的注視之下，張開雙腿，後穴一張一合的邀請著對方，維克多右手手指探到後穴裡為自己擴張，開始難耐的扭動著白皙的身軀，感受到緊緊咬著自己指頭的腸道正不斷分泌出腸液，臉頰再度泛起紅暈，他咬著下唇想要遏止住喘息的聲音，但隨著每次的進出，濕熱的吐息聲充斥靜止的空間。

需要滿足，需要被對方滿足，維克多的腦內充滿著過載的訊息，在它面前這樣自慰帶來的快感超乎想像，羞恥的動作讓他幾乎想要停下放在後穴不斷抽插的指頭，覺得自己快要失控，

他只想被它進入，也只想進入它，就這樣被操幹，被強烈的抽插，被對方的性器頂到敏感點，他想要，需要，他強烈的需要。

「……啊嗯……唔……哈啊……上我，拜託快上我。」

想著對方正在背後注視著自己的後穴，維克多再度興奮扭動著下體，探入後穴的三根指頭在與肉壁的抽插中發出噗滋噗滋的水聲，接續傳來規律不一的刺激，射過而疲軟的陰莖在愛撫之下立刻又勃起，頂端不斷分泌出透明的液體，好空虛好空虛好空虛，即使已經放入了三指，他還是覺得好空虛，維克多想要對方又熱又硬的東西，能夠滿足自己，帶來更甚於現在快感的肉體。

「哈、哈啊……啊……」更多、更多，還要更多。

不斷分泌的腸液包覆住手指，維克多加速了進出的速度，激起的快感把僅存的理智徹底顛覆。硬起的陰莖前端不斷滲出透明的液體，維克多用指尖按壓著內壁的敏感點，強烈的高潮感讓他近似哭叫的呻吟，本能地收縮被撐大的穴口，竭盡全力扭動翹挺的臀部──那是他的抗拒及渴求。

隨著不斷摩擦脆弱的內壁，維克多覺得全身都被對方給佔有，被它痛快的玩弄，那雙大眼，肉嘟嘟的臉頰，然後他會用著他纖細的手臂從背後扳開雙臀，將他碩大的陰莖插入自己的後穴，感受到彼此的體溫劇烈抽插起來，維克多知道自己一定會因為如浪潮般的刺激而放聲大叫，要求對方用力一點、再深一點，而他也會用後穴緊緊絞住對方的陰莖，回以一個深吻。

接續不斷的操幹中維克多的性慾達到了高峰，身軀一陣痙攣，在自己淫靡的喘息呻吟中完全失去思考能力，他不自覺的崩直了身軀，疊加的快感隨著濁白色的液體併發而出，身體完全不受控制的顫抖，眼前因為高潮而盈滿了淚水，他的視野一片模糊，腸液與射出的精液流淌在大腿間，濃稠而黏膩，就像他們之間彼此的愛──這讓他內心升起一陣異樣的快感，高潮後厚重的吐息聲從耳邊傳來，他搞不清楚究竟是他還是他所發出的聲音，維克多轉過身，他還在看著他，用那雙大眼、無機質的瞳孔望著身上滿是濁白色液體、淫靡腥羶的他──那是維克多所創造出赤裸裸，充滿情色的眼光，他喘息著、起身，濕黏的液體流下大腿，在對方的眼中，只有對方才會注視著自己的眼中，維克多所希望的或許就是這樣的顏色。

他裸著身輕輕的吻上對方的眼角。

──即使忘記當初為何而創造，但他知道自己此生已逃不過這雙眼眸。

**Author's Note:**

> 此為Lofter避難所，作者原存文地點 → http://sky-arina.lofter.com/post/356d5a_e09fe1c  
> 作者噗浪 → https://www.plurk.com/sky_arina


End file.
